hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5233 (13th August 2019)
Synopsis Misbah begins to fear for her family after Sami's attack, and convinces him that he needs to split up with Sinead. However, Imran changes her mind and Sami and Sinead reconcile. Jed begins to make Ste see Stuart's real intentions, Mercedes continues her affair with Liam, and Goldie tries to make Joel feel guilty about how he's treating her. Plot D.S. Banks visits 65 Christleton Terrace to speak to Jonny, Ste and Stuart. Misbah tells the family that there's no permanent damage to Sami's eyes. Mercedes lies to Sylver that she's going to yoga but texts Liam to meet her at The Loft. D.S. Banks questions Ste, Jonny and Stuart. Ste is furious to learn that Stuart had Sami pepper sprayed. Sami is furious to be told that the police have no evidence against Ste, Stuart or Jonny. Misbah tells Imran and Yasmine that they are no longer to go out by themselves anymore. Misbah tells Sami that he should break up with Sinead for Sinead and Hannah's sakes. The family are shocked to see Misbah fall apart. Jonny and Stuart tell Ste that he is most to blame for the attack on Sami as they acted on his orders. Sinead bursts into The Teahouse to confront Ste. Sinead asks Ste where his old self has gone and Ste tells her that not everything revolves around her. Sinead calls him inhuman. Joel apologises to Goldie. He says to her that they can do whatever she wants together, and Goldie tells him that she wants to do yoga with him. Sami tries to break up with Sinead on Misbah's request. She calls him a coward and storms off. Mercedes puts off spending time with her family for Liam. Imran tries reverse psychology to get Misbah to change her mind, which works. Stuart apologises to Ste. Jed invites Ste out and he accepts. Mercedes returns home late and pretends to be cooking the spaghetti bolognese that Nana had cooked, to her annoyance. Joel holds himself back from Goldie, and she snaps and throws him out. Jed talks to Ste about the pepper spray incident and makes clear that he knows that Ste disapproves of the use of pepper spray. Misbah apologises to Sinead. Sami re-enacts the first moment they met by pouring water on himself. Jed tells Ste that Stuart has had Jed attack an Asian kid outside a takeaway. Jed makes Ste second-guess Stuart's intentions. He tells Ste that he's been collecting evidence and is going to showing it to Ste before they take it to the police. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Bobby Costello - Ray Quinn *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Kieron Richardson *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *DS Banks - Drew Cain *Jed - Charlie Georgio Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019